A New Adventure
by EnyseC
Summary: Fionna is a regular high school student at Yandcy Modgink Academdy. She had it all planned out for her school year.What if we add a little sugar and spice to Fionna's life?
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a new start for Fionna at Yandcy Modgink Academy. She had it all planned out the night before school. Wake up early and be early for every class to find a seat at the back. That was the plan but unfortunately for Fionna, she forgot to set an alarm. School started at 7 a.m. and it was already 6.45 a.m. "Crud" Fionna said. She rushed out of the house and started running with a piece of bread in her mouth. She desperately tried to tie her long hair while running. When she turned at the corner, she accidentally crashed into somebody. "Aww…" Fionna stood up and patted off the dust on her. She glared at the boy who was picking up his things.

"Great job dude! Not only you make me dropped my breakfast, you also made me late!" Fionna huffed and started to run again. If she didn't hurry, the gate will be closed and she would be punished at the front gate. That will be an awful start for Fionna. 'There is no way I'm gonna humiliate myself on the first day of school' said Fionna. She was almost there when suddenly someone pushed her. Fionna tripped and landed flat on the road. Fionna looked up and saw the guy before. "Loser!" the guy mouthed. Fionna gritted her teeth and check herself for scratches.

Fionna tried to run but she sprained her ankle. Fionna had to limped to the gate and surprise, surprise she was late. "Hello Fionna!" said PB, the Head Prefect. "Hello Gumwad" Fionna muttered. PB heard what Fionna said but she kept silent. "Since you are late for school, you have to stand here for an hour and repent on your actions. Put your bag on the ground and stand properly" said PB sternly. Before Fionna was even able to put her bag down, her vision went black.

Fionna woke up to the ray of the sun on her face. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "You're in the infirmary" said someone. It was Professor Gumball, the infirmary's doctor also the school's only science teacher. "What happened?" asked Fionna. She rubbed her temples to ease the headache she was feeling. PG sat on the bed and felt Fionna's head for a fever. "Did you have breakfast this morning?" said PG while he wrote something in his notebook.

"I did had a piece of bread but I dropped it because I crashed into someone this morning while I was running to school" explained Fionna. PG nodded his head and looked at Fionna. "So that explains the sprained ankle?" he asked. Suddenly, Fionna remembered the guy who pushed her. "Nope. A guy pushed me when I was almost near at the gate. I think I sprained my ankle during that time" she said. "I see. So tell me, what did the guy look like?" PG asked. Fionna tried to remember the guy's face. "He had raven black hair, a red plaid shirt and a bass case behind him. I even remembered he had fangs on his teeth" she said. 'If I ever get that evil monster, I will beat the crud out of him.' PG sighed. "It looks like Marshall Lee did this" he said. PG walked to his table and started to write a memo. "Marshall Lee? Is he Asian or something?" PG laughed. "I am surprised you don't know Marshall Lee." He looked at Fionna's dumbfounded face. "You don't know him?" he asked. Fionna shook her head and said "Not a slightest clue" she said. PG put his hands on his hips and said "Well, you better stay away from him. I don't want a pretty girl like you gets corrupted by him" and handed Fionna a memo.

"Run along to your next class and show this to your teacher" he said. Fionna took her bag and limped slowly to her next class. That's when she noticed something.

PG called her a pretty girl.

When Fionna finally got to her next class, she found Cake her childhood friend. Cake was sitting near a window and was talking to a girl with long black hair. Fionna went near Cake and sat in the seat behind her. "Hey Fionna!" said Cake cheerfully. "Hey Cake. Who's your friend?" asked Fionna while looking at the girl. "Oh right! Fionna meet Marceline. Marceline meet Fionna. I was just telling her about you." She said. Marceline put her hand out and shook Fionna's hand.

"The name is Marceline but you can call me Marcy. I have a twin brother who is a senior here. I just transferred here today." said Marceline. Fionna was stunned. "Wait a minute. Twin brother? A senior? How come is that possible?" asked Fionna. Marceline smirked. "We didn't want to be in the same class together so my dad pulled some strings and presto! My idiotic brother was turned into a senior!" Fionna nodded her head.

"So tell me" said Cake while looking at Fionna. "Tell you what?". Cake sighed. "Why were you late this morning?" she asked. "Some dumb kid pushed me and I sprained my ankle. So I had to limp to school today. Since I ran without having any breakfast, I fainted and was sent to the infirmary." said Fionna. The bell rang and the teacher went in the class. Everyone went back to their own seats and paid attention to the teacher. Fionna didn't have any mood to study, so she stared out of the window and watched some seniors having gym class outside. That's when she spotted him.

Marshall Lee.

He was playing basketball with the other seniors and was smiling. When he scored a goal, he ran around and went high fives with his teammates. Fionna smirked. 'It isn't a competition dummy. It's only a game.' thought Fionna. They were having a break and Marshall excused himself. Fionna's eyes followed his direction and she saw something very embarrassing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fionna? Are you okay? Fionna~" Cake waved her hands in front of Fionna's face. "What's wrong with her?" asked Marceline while biting a red apple. Cake shook her head and continued to eat her lunch. Fionna was still in shock. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

Marshall Lee. Shirtless. Washing his hair.

'I must forget about it. I can't keep thinking of him. He is even Marceline's twin brother! That would be like be against the Girl's Code! If we even had one, that is' Fionna was deep in thought, she didn't know someone was behind her. Suddenly, she was soaking wet with white milk. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Fionna cursed. "Marshall!" Marceline stood up, she still couldn't believe her own eyes. Marshall laughed. Fionna was on the verge of crying but she held it in. She faced Marshall and slapped him hard on the face.

Marshall stopped laughing. Fionna glared at him and said to him "Fuck you and your lame jokes. You think it's funny? This morning, you pushed me and made me sprained my own ankle, making me faint because you dropped my breakfast and now you threw milk on me?!" Fionna exhaled out a breath. "Just. Fuck. Off." With that, Fionna left Marshall flabbergasted. Marceline laughed and followed Fionna. Cake passed Marshall with a deathly glare. Marshall rubbed his cheek and smirked. "I think I got a bunny. A fiercely bunny"

Marceline and Cake found Fionna siting on the sink at the girl's bathroom. "You okay?" Cake patted her back which was sticky from the milk. "Do you need a change of clothes?" asked Marceline. Fionna shook her head. "It's the last bell so I'm going straight home" said Fionna. "Oh! But you said you'll follow me to meet with Lord Monochrome tonight!" said Cake. Fionna suddenly remembered the promise she made with Cake. "I'll change my clothes first then I'll go to that place. What's the name?" asked Fionna. "The Cave, I think." replied Cake. Cake nudged Marceline. "Want to come along?" Marceline nodded. "Heck yeah! Brofist me bro!" Marceline made a fist and fisted Fionna and Cake. The bell rang and they went back to class to pack up.

That night, Fionna went to the place where she promised to meet Cake and Marceline. When she arrived, she saw Cake and LM sitting together with Marceline and a boy with a white Mohawk. Fionna went near them. She nodded to the boy and LM. "Hey Fionna! Meet Ash, my boyfriend" said Marceline. She introduced Ash to Fionna. "Hey. The name's Fionna." Ash nodded. "So why is this place is called The Cave anyway?" asked Fionna. "Because it's always dark and the band here is called the Vamps" said someone. They all looked up and saw PG smiling. "Professor Gumball!?" they were all shocked to see PG at a club. "Have you all forgotten that I was 21?" They all laughed. Fionna excused herself to order some drinks. She went ahead to the bar and ordered peppermint drinks. It was weird how people love it since the flavor and the taste was so weird.

"Hey there, honey. Are you all alone tonight?" said a guy in a orang leather jacket. 'Drunkies' thought Fionna. "I'm not drunk by the way." He said again. 'Weirdo. Get away from me.' The guy faced Fionna and looked at her eyes "I'm not a weirdo and I plan to stay here until I listened to the Vamps" he grinned. Fionna finally gave in and laughed. "Well, well. Look at what we have here. A mind reader" Fionna smiled. The guy chuckled. "I'm FP, short for Flame Prince." Fionna raised an eyebrow. "Flame Prince?" FP grinned and showed a lighter. "Wow, slow down your horses there FP. I know you are a magician and all but not tonight. Too many people. " said the bartender. FP nodded. "Right, too many alcohols here." The bartender nodded and placed six drinks on the counter bar. "Here you go Fionna. Six peppermint drinks. Do you think you could handle that?" he asked.

Fionna looked at the six glasses and looked at FP. She stared at FP with her big blue eyes. "Okay Fionna. I get it. Let me help you bring those six glasses." said FP. "Yay for Flame Prince!" Fionna smiled and raised her two hands in the air as a celebration. FP smiled and followed Fionna to her table. When they arrived at her table, Fionna was surprised to see him sitting there.

Marshall smirked. "Hello Bunny".

**So Chapter 2! Do you guys want a dramatic and long story or a simple and short story? Cause I figured out two endings and I couldn't choose one. Help me choose one please TT^TT**


	3. Chapter 3

The table became awkward because of Marshall. Fionna was giving him the cold shoulder. She talks to anyone but him. "So, Marceline how did you meet Ash?" asked Fionna. Marceline looked at Ash and giggled. "Well, I was in a music store trying to find strings for my bass. There was only one pack of strings left and it was the last one. I grabbed for it and I accidentally touched Ash's hands." Marceline looked at Ash with lovey-dovey eyes. "I knew it was love at first sight" Ash kissed Marceline. "That's right Marcy". Fionna smiled at the lovely couple and turned her head towards Cake and LM. Cake looked at Fionna in confusion. "What?" she asked. Fionna nudge her. "Tell them your story"

Cake played with the drink in her hands. "They won't believe me." Marceline punched Cake in the arm playfully. "C'mon cat. Tell us how you met with your boy with the ponytail" Cake laughed. "Well, I was volunteering at a horse shelter when I had trouble lifting these buckets of water. So, LM helped me. We were quiet but I knew what LM was talking because I could feel it" said Cake. Cake grabbed LM's hand with a shy smile on her face. "So, we went out with each other."

Fionna was proud of her friends. 'I wish I have a happy relationship like that.' thought Fionna. Suddenly, someone pulled her hair. "Hey Bunny" It was Marshall trying to get Fionna's attention all night. "Bunny~" Marshall kept calling Fionna but she was ignoring him. Marshall was about to pull her hair again when Flame Prince swatted his hand away. FP glared at Marshall. "Why do you keep annoying Fionna?" he asked. Marshall was amused. 'So, little flame boy is interested in Bunny.' thought Marshall. "Cause Big Bad Wolf is supposed to chase the Bunny."

He smirked when he saw FP's expression. "Yo Marshall, we're up next" called someone. Marshall stood up and straighten himself. "Well see you guys later." He said. When he passed FP, he whispered something into FP's ear. FP's expression changed immediately. "No need to tire yourself out because the Wolf will always blow out the Flame".

Marshall went up on the stage and took his red guitar bass from the case. He took the mic and looked at the crowd. "What's up everybody! Are you ready to rock tonight!" he said to the mic. He looked at the table where Fionna was sitting. "Here's a song to a bunny out there. I met her today while I was turning a corner. I chose her as my feast and let me tell you guys something right now. The Wolf always gets what it wants" he said with a serious tone.

The band start with a beat from the drums and continued on the bass. It was a slow song but there was still a pop beat to it. Fionna tensed up. 'There's no way he's talking about me now. There is no freaking way.' She thought. Her heart was beating loudly. Not only to his statement but to the lyrics of the song.

_**And I hate to say I love you**_

_**When it's so hard for me**_

_**And I hate to say I want you**_

_**When you make it so clear**_

_**You don't want me**_

Marceline sat near Fionna and whispered in her ears. "Wow Fionna. My twin brother had it hard with you. Fionna looked at Marceline as she was talking nonsense. "Oh wow, Marcy. You drank too much I think you are drunk" Fionna replied with sarcasm. Marceline was confused. "But I only had one drink and it wasn't even alcohol." Ash patted Marceline's shoulders. "Marcy, I think Fionna was being sarcastic." said Ash.

Fionna looked around the table. "Where is Cake and LM?" asked Fionna. FP pointed to the dance floor. Cake was in LM's arms and were dancing to the song. "They looked so perfect for each other" Fionna looked at them with a dreamy face.

FP cleared his throat and stood up. "Will you have a dance with me Fionna?" he asked. Fionna blushed. She took his hand and they went to the dance floor. Marshall saw them and was shocked. He continued on to the chorus. The things he wanted to say, now that he knows what Fionna really feels.

_**I'd never ask you cause deep down**_

_**I'm certain I know what you'd ay**_

_**You'd say I'm sorry, believe me**_

_**I love you**_

_**But not in that way**_

The song continued with Marshall's hidden feelings that no one knew about. Marshall kept on looking at Fionna and FP, who were looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

Their faces were near to each other, Marshall knew what was coming. He stepped of the stage and went near them. He took hold of Fionna's wrist. Everybody stopped during that moment. They all looked at Marshall, Fionna and FP.__"What do you think you are doing!" Fionna said with an angry tone. FP took a step nearer to Marshall. "Let go of her Marshall" he said. FP clenched his teeth. Marshall didn't look at FP and stared at Fionna's eyes. Her blonde messy hair, her blue shirt sticking to her body and her wonderful lovely strawberry scent. 'Fionna' thought Marshall.

The next thing Fionna knew, Marshall was kissing her.

**OHHHHHH! MARSHALL LEE KISSED FIONNA. WEEEEEE.**

**Anyway, I decided to do the long and dramatic story, so keep reading this story and share it with you friends okay?~**

**Love you guys so much and thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**SLAP!**_

Marshall rubbed his cheek and looked at Fionna. Fionna glared at Marshall. Tears were in the corner of her eyes. She wanted to cry so much right now but not in front tis many people. "Fuck off, Marshall." Fionna stormed out of The Cave without looking back. All she wanted to do now is to go home and cry. Flame Prince looked at Marshall. "Hey dude" he said. Marshall looked at FP with an irritated face "What?"

_**PUNCH!**_

"Fionna! Wait!" said FP. He was chasing Fionna after punching Marshall in the face. "Go away!" Fionna didn't want to face anyone right now. She's too embarrassed. "Fionna…" FP went in front of Fionna. He cradled her face in his hands. He stared at Fionna's eyes. He wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Please don't cry." FP said. "I'm not crying. I was embarrassed of what happened in there" she said. FP knows that Fionna was lying. He hugged her and Fionna was shocked. FP was taller than Fionna so FP's chin was at directly at Fionna's head. "Hey Fionna…" he said with a small voice. Fionna closed her eyes. "Yeah?" she asked. "I love you" he said. Fionna pushed FP and looked at him.

"But we just met today." She said. FP shook his head. "It was love at first sight for me Fionna. I saw you when you entered The Cave. You were stunningly beautiful to me. I took the courage to talk to you. It was my first time I could talk to a girl without feeling nervous." He said while closing his eyes. FP really hoped that Fionna will accept his feelings.

"Okay." FP opened his eyes. "Okay?" Fionna smiled kissed FP on the cheek. "Okay." FP swung Fionna off her feet and swung her around. "I am the happiest man on Earth tonight!" They both laughed. FP walked Fionna home and waved goodbye. Fionna watched FP walking with a sad smile. "I'm sorry FP."

The next day, Fionna walked to school like nothing happened. When she walked at the hallway, everyone looked Fionna. They whispered to each other while pointing at her. "Fionna!" said Cake. "Oh hey Cake!" she said with a happy tone. They walked to class together while talking. "So what happened last night?" Fionna asked. Cake looked at Fionna with a raised eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?" Fionna nodded. Cake sighed. "Well, after you left last night FP punched Marshall in the face and then went out" Fionna stopped. "Wait. He punched Marshall?" Cake nodded. "Yeah. Then Marshall went out of The Cave but returned with a sour face" said Cake. "What do you mean he went out of The Cave?" asked Fionna. She was confused. 'If Marshall went out of The Cave, that means he would have saw me and FP hugged each other.' Fionna laughed really hard. Cake looked at Fionna. "Are you that happy?" Fionna nodded her head and skipped to class.

'If Marshall saw me and FP together, he will leave me alone!' thought Fionna. Suddenly, she felt an ache in her heart. Fionna stopped and touched her chest. "What's wrong sweet cakes?" asked Cake. Cake looked at Fionna with a confused look on her face.

'Shouldn't I feel happy right now? What is this hurtful feeling in my heart?' thought Fionna.

Fionna and Cake arrived at class and sat at their usual places. Marcy saw them and waved at them. "Hey Marcy!" said Fionna. "Hey Fionna. Things went a little rough at home last night." Said Marceline. Fionna rested her head on the table and mumbled "Please don't remind me anything of last night." Marceline looked Cake and mouthed "_What happened?" _Cake shook her head and raised her shoulders. Suddenly, Professor Gumball went in their class. He searched around the class and saw Fionna. "Fionna, I need to see you in my office. NOW" PG left and the whole class looked at Fionna. "What just happened?" asked Fionna, still confused. Marceline shrugged. "Well you better go. PG doesn't like people doesn't get on time " said Cake.

"You want to meet me PG?" asked Fionna. PG stood up and pushed Fionna to the wall. He put each of his hands besides Fionna, making Fionna trapped and can't escape. "PG?" Fionna said with a trembling voice. This was the first time PG acted like this. PG glared at Fionna and neared his face towards her. "You better leave Marshall alone, Fionna" threatened PG. Fionna looked PG with a scared face. PG whispered into Fionna's ear.

"_Because he's mine."_


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna was still dazed over what happened. She couldn't believe PG would do that.

"_Because he's mine"_

Does that mean he likes Marshall? 'This is so weird' thought Fionna. "Fionna! Wait up" said Cake. She was walking towards Fionna with Marceline behind her. "So what happened with you and PG?" asked Marceline. "Oh, nothing. He just wanted me to help him with some stuff" Fionna faked a smile and continued walking.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, they saw Marshall sitting at their table. Fionna started to walk away when suddenly, Marceline grabbed her hand. "Fionna, face Marshall and show him that you didn't care about what happened last night." Fionna but her lip and sighed. "Okay fine but only this one time. The next time, I'm eating at the girl's bathroom" Fionna took a seat at the table beside Cake. Things were awkward between them.

Cake cleared her throat. "So, Fionna. The teacher asked us to do an assignment after you left" Fionna looked up from her lunch and looked at Cake. "An assignment? About what?" she asked. "About The Cave. She wanted us to do a review about the food, drinks and the band." Marceline looked at Marshall as she was giving a signal. Marshall noticed the signal Marceline was giving. Marshall shook his head. Marceline gave Marshall a glare and cleared her throat. "So Cake's partner is LM and my partner is Ash. Who's going to be your partner Fionna?" she asked.

Fiona looked at Marceline with a confused look. "We have to have a partner?" she asked. 'Weird. Our teacher never asked us to do assignments with partners. Though I have to exclude the time where we have to performed a so-called surgery on frogs' Fionna shrugged and bite a sandwich. "Maybe I'll ask Flame Prince" she said. "You can't!" Marceline stood up due to shock. Everybody at the table looked up at her. Marceline bit her thumb and said "Because the teacher asked us to do it with the workers there."

Cake suddenly knew what Marceline was planning and smiled. 'I see. Well, let us help Fionna find her prince' Fionna pointed a finger at Marceline. "But how come you can do it with Ash?" Marceline was dumbfounded. She never expected Fionna to ask this. "Because LM and Ash work there as part timers." said Cake. Marceline looked Cake with a thankful smile. Cake returned her smile with a wink. Fionna nodded her head and continued to eat her lunch. "Then who can be my partner? Flame Prince doesn't work there and I don't know who else works there" she asked them. Cake and Marceline looked at each other with a smile. They pointed at Marshall who was drinking tomato juice. Marshall raised a finger and pointed at himself. "Me?"

Fionna stood up. She slammed the table with her hands. She finally noticed what Marceline and Cake was doing. "If you guys are setting up a date with me and Marshall, you guys better think twice before doing it again" and with that said, Fionna left the table with everybody stunned. "Wow" Cake was shocked with Fionna's attitude. "What did you do Marshall?" Marshall raised both of his arms in the air as if he was surrendering. "I have no idea"

That night at Fionna's house, she was having a self-pity party for herself. She took a tub of strawberry ice cream and watched a series of Friends. "I can't believe Cake tried to set me up with Marshall. She knows what Marshall did to me at The Cave" she said. She was silent for a while before continuing "I also have a boyfriend" she mumbled.

Suddenly, Fionna heard a crash at her kitchen. She froze and panicked. Fionna silently tip toed to the kitchen and saw someone with an orange leather jacket. The person turned and smiled. "Oh hey Fionna! Didn't mean to scare you there" She sighed a sigh of relief. "FP, you should had called me if you wanted to come to my house." Then she realized something. She looked at FP. "How did you get the key to my house?" FP smiled and took a step closer to Fionna. Fionna backed up to the wall. They were near each other now. FP put a finger on Fionna's face and caressed it. "Oh Fionna" he said with a low voice. "I love you, you know" Fionna shuddered. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment. "I love you too" She grabbed his hand that was holding her face and got away. FP back-hugged Fionna and whispered to her ears.

"Fionna. Let's do it" he whispered. Fionna could smell the scent of alcohol from FP's breath. Fionna pushed FP away. "FP. Snap out of it. You are drunk. Go home now and go to sleep" She turned away and went to get the phone. 'I better call Marceline for help. I hope she knows how to handle drunkards' she hoped in her heart. FP smirked and watched Fionna walked away.

"Hello?" Marceline picked up her phone after hearing it ringing a few times. "Hello Marceline? I need your help. FP's at my house and I think he's drunk and by drunk, I mean very drunk" explained Fionna nervously. Marceline was at her house during that time and she was sitting next to Marshall. "Okay, I'm on my way." Fionna breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks Marcy. I'd already texted you my address so- ." Suddenly the line went dead. Marceline panicked. "Hello? Fionna?" She held the phone to her mouth and shouted. "FIONNA!"


	6. UPDATE

**Hey guys! I'll be gone for awhile but I promise you! There will be a new chapter for you guys!**

**As usual, thanks for reading my story up until now TTuTT I really appreciate it guys. For real, you guys are the reason I keep continuing my story! :D**

**Have a good day and here's a cookie!**

**/hands a virtual cookie **

**Bye~! **


	7. Chapter 6

Fionna opened her eyes. Everything around her was white. She could see people wearing white robes. The beeping noise of a machine. "Am I in heaven?" she muttered. "Sweet cakes! Are you okay?" Cake stood up and brushed Fionna's hair. "Cake?" Fionna looked at Cake. She seem so worried right now like a mother. Fionna smiled at her and tried to sit. Suddenly, her head hurts. "Oww…" Fionna touched her head and felt a bandage. "What happened?" she asked. She tried to remember what happened but only a blur of images showed up.

"Well you want the bad truth or a good truth?" Cake asked. Fionna was silent for awhile and said "The good truth". Cake cleared her throat and told Fionna everything. Fionna was so stunned. She can't believe FP tried to rape her. What surprised her more was Marshall. Even after all the bad treatment she gave to Marshall, he still helped her when she was in trouble. Fionna felt guilty down in her heart. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't. "So where is he now?" she asked Cake. "In the Emergency Room" said Cake calmly. "WHAT!" Everybody looked at them. Cake felt embarrassed and hit Fionna's forehead with her finger.

"Shh! We're in a hospital" said Cake. Fionna grinned. "Sorry" she whispered back. "But can I visit him?" Cake nodded. Fionna walked to the Emergency Room with Cake's help. When she got there, she saw Marshall, still sleeping due to the medicine. She saw Professor Gumball beside him. She remembered the last conversation she had with him.

_Because he's mine._

Fionna gathered her courage and went in. PG saw her and he glared but when he saw Cake, he soften his expression and smiled at them. "Why hello Cake" He looked at Fionna and said "Fionna" with a cold tone. Cake didn't notice the change of PG's tone and asked PG about Marshall's condition. "Oh, he's okay. Just a few burns here and there. A few days of rest will do the trick" said PG. "Can we see him?" asked Cake. PG nodded and let them to visit Marshall.

Fionna was shocked to see Marshall's condition. Bandages covered his head and his right arm. An ugly color of purple surrounded his eye. "Cake! Look at him. He's not okay! He's awfully hurt!" said Fionna with a worried tone. Cake checked the charts at Marshall's bed and sighed. "He's fine Fionna. There's nothing to worry about. The burned areas were too big so they had to bandage him." Fionna looked at Marshall. "I can't believe it Cake." Cake raised an eyebrow. "Can't believe what?" she asked Fionna. "Even after all the awful things I said to him, he still helped me when I was in trouble. I don't know how to face him after this." said Fionna. She feel so guilty towards Marshall. "Maybe you can heal me until I can recover fully." Both Fionna and Cake looked at Marshall. "Marshall!"

"So how's Marshall doing?" asked Marceline. She was grinning. Fionna looked at Marceline. "Seriously Marcy? Are you being sarcastic right now?" Fionna rubbed her forehead. Marshall had moved in to her apartment last week. When he showed up at Fionna's door with his things, Fionna was so surprised she can't even say a word. Marshall grinned and said "You said you will take care of me until I recover fully right?" Fionna was flabbergasted. "N-no I didn't! You said that not me!" Marshall suddenly held his right arm. "Ouch! My burned heal from FP's attack still hurts" He looked at Fionna's blue eyes and made a cute pouty face. Fionna blushed and agreed to let Marshall stay. "But only until the bandages are taken off" Marshall smiled and went in Fionna's apartment.

Fionna sighed after remembering the incident. "Fine I guess. I just hope he quits eating my strawberries." said Fionna. Marceline raised an eyebrow. "Strawberries? But he doesn't like to eat strawberries. Only apples since its red." said Marceline. "But he kept eating my strawberries!" Fionna was mad at Marshall. She remembered back the incident that happened this morning.

This morning, when Fionna decided to make strawberry jam she discovered all of her strawberries were eaten. 'Only one person could do this.' "Marshall!" Fionna shouted his name. "What?" said Marshall. "Why did you eat my strawber-" She was cut off in mid-sentence when she turned around and saw Marshall, shirtless. Marshall yawned. "You were out of tomato juice and there were no apples. The only red thing I can find in the fridge is strawberries. I was hungry so I ate them" said Marshall with a sleepy voice. He was still sleepy due to his uncomfortableness with the bandages on. 'Damn… Did his voice was always as sexy as this?' Fionna thought. She realized what she was thinking and slapped herself in her mind. "A-anyway! Buy your own food from now on!" Fionna stammered and went to school ahead.

Marceline laughed. "So you were mad because of Marshall eating your strawberries or because of he made you think that he was sexy for awhile?" Marceline grinned. She really hoped that a relationship will exist between both of them. "Marcy!" Fionna blushed and covered her face with her hands. "Anyway, where's Cake?" asked Marceline. She looked around her and couldn't find Cake at all. "She's absent for today. She said she had something had to do" said Fionna. Marceline nodded. The bell rang and they went to class.

Fionna was home alone that night. Marshall texted her just now and said he was coming home alone. Fionna sighed and looked at the bag of groceries she bought. She was thinking of making tomato salad as dinner tonight. She felt bad for shouted at Marshall this morning. "Well, let's make a strawberry cake then!" Fionna smiled and started to make the cake.

She decided to take a nap while waiting the cake to finish. Around midnight, Fionna heard keys jingling at the front door. She rubbed her eyes and said "Marshall?". "Fionna~" said Marshall in a sing-song tone. Fionna smelled an alcohol odor. She glared at Marshall and said "Did you went drinking?". Marshall smiled and looked at Fionna. He hugged Fionna and put his chin on top of Fionna's head. "Oh Fionna. You smell just like strawberries. That's why I like eating strawberries now" he said. Fionna blushed. She tried to push Marshall away but failed. "M-marshall! You're dunk right now. Go to bed right now!" Marshall laughed. "Oh Fionna" he said with a low voice. He looked at Fionna and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 7

Marshall knew what was going on. He is kissing Fionna. Her little sister's best friend. A beauty that is popular between the seniors. He wasn't actually drunk, he just spent some time with drunk dudes to get their drunk odor. Then he went home to Fionna's apartment with an act. He loves Fionna. It _**is **_a fact. He fell in love with her when they bumped into each other the first time. Marshall was so stunned to Fionna's beautiful presence. He couldn't speak a word eventhough Fionna swore at him. Then Marshall thought he could use his bad boy personality to get Fionna's attention but that plan backfired.

When Marshall saw FP and Fionna's faces were almost together at the Bar, he couldn't contain his jealousy and kissed Fionna there. He got slapped though but it was worth it. The night Fionna almost got rape, he beat up FP badly. If it weren't for Lord Monochrome and Ash stopping him, he might have beaten FP to death. When Marceline visited him at the hospital, she questioned him. "Why did you save Fionna? She hates you. She even slapped and swore at you. Why Marshall? You even got burned for her because of FP's magic fire tricks." Marshall smiled pathetically. "Because I love her, Marcy." He said.

Marshall kissed Fionna harder. He inserted his tongue and was happy when Fionna jumped a little. He knew she was trying to resist it but she couldn't and gave in. They kissed for a while and parted to catch their breath. They breathed heavy breaths and were silent for a while. "Why?" she whispered. Marshall looked at Fionna. She looked at Marshall. He could see tears in her eyes. "Why did you kiss me Marshall?"

Marshall brushed a lock of her hair out of her face with his finger. He cupped Fionna's face and held her closer. "I love you." He said. 'There. I said it' he said to himself. Marshall closed his eyes and waited for the worst. He waited for the slap on his face but none came. He opened his eyes and saw Fionna crying.

"Fionna? Don't cry please." He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "You don't love me Marshall. You're just drunk right now. When morning comes, you'll forget about this." Fionna couldn't handle it. She love Marshall too. She hated Marshall but now, she loves him. She couldn't stop her heart from falling for Marshall Lee. The most beautiful creature she ever know. "No Fionna. I'm not drunk." Fionna looked at Marshall. "What." She whispered. "I'm completely sober now. I know what I'm doing and what I'm saying. I love you Fionna and nothing will ever change that" said Marshall.

Fionna hugged Marshall and kissed him. They continued kissing and went into Fionna's bedroom. The night became a witness to their love.

The next morning, Fionna woke up and saw Marshall sleeping besides her. She remembered what happened last night and she blushed. 'I slept with Marshall. I SLEPT WITH MARSHALL. I FREAKING SLEPT WITH MARSHALL LEE.' She screamed to her conscious self in her mind. She tried to get off the bed but found Marshall's arms hugging her. "Are you awake Fionna?" he asked in a sleepy voice. Fionna nodded her head and whispered "Yes…" Marshall sits up and rubbed his eyes. 'Even with his bed hair, he still looks sexy' thought Fionna. She admired Marshall from head to toe and realized he was shirtless. She was embarrassed and covered her face with the blanket. Marshall chuckled. He whispered into Fionna's ears and said "You don't need to be embarrassed. You saw everything last night and I saw everything last night". Fionna's face was very red and said in a small voice "It is still very embarrassing!". Marshall checked the bed sheets and saw something. He smiled and took Fionna's hands.

"Marshall? What are you doing?" she asked. Marshall suddenly kissed Fionna's hand in a princely manner. "Thank you Fionna." He said. Fionna was curious. She looked at the bed sheets and saw spots of red. Her face went even redder. "Marshall you meanie!"

They both agreed to keep the relationship a secret to everyone. They only revealed their relationship to their closest friends. When Marceline knew this, she was so happy. She hugged Fionna and punch Marshall's stomach. "Good job big brother!" she said. Cake was happy with tears and hugged Fionna. "Oh Fionna!" Then she went serious and whispered into Fionna's ear. "Always take care of yourself okay. Please promise me you will use protection". Fionna's face went red. "Cake!" Cake looked at Fionna with a serious face. "I'm serious Fionna. Once you don't, things will happen and some times, things don't go the way you want it to go" Fionna was silent for a while and replied "Okay."

That day when they went home, Marshall took a shower while Fionna prepared dinner. "Are you preparing dinner Fionna?" asked Marshall from the shower. "Yeah, I am. Why?" she asked. "Well don't. I'm going to take you out to somewhere." Marshall turned off the shower tap and went to hugged Fionna from the back. "Marshall! Go wear some clothes!" Fionna was embarrassed and was not used to this. Marshall smiled and kissed Fionna's cheek. "Anything for you sweetheart".

After Marshall and Fionna finished preparing themselves, Marshall took Fionna to the park. He brought a basket full of food. Especially red food. They arrived at the park. It was after hours and there were no one. "Umm, Marshall what are we doing here?" Fionna asked. Marshall smiled at Fionna and took her hand. They arrived at a lake which was sparkling due to the moonlight. Fionna was amazed with the scenery. It was so beautiful and amazing. Suddenly, Fionna saw something lighting up the place. "What is that Marshall?" she asked.

Marshall grinned and said "Those are fireflies Fionna". The fireflies made the place more beautiful. It was a picture perfect scene for Fionna. She turned around and saw Marshall setting up a candlelight picnic. "So, a candle light picnic under the moon?" asked Marshall with a smile. Fionna hugged Marshall and thanked him. "Marshall! This was my first date dream. How did you know?" she asked. "Well, I traded my comic books to Marceline. She was so choosy about my comic books." Said Marshall. They smiled at each other and enjoyed their picnic.

But little that they know, a storm was coming to ruin their relationship.


	9. Chapter 8

The next morning, both of them went to school. Fionna was walking down the hallway when suddenly someone threw an egg at her. Fionna was shocked. She looked around the hallway but she was the only one there. "Show yourself." She said. "Professor Gumball, I know it's you" she said. PG laughed. "How did you know it was me Fionna?" he asked. "Because your office is at this hallway. So I knew it was you." said Fionna. PG glared at Fionna. He pushed Fionna to the wall of lockers. He glared at Fionna. "I told you to stay away from him didn't I?"

Fionna smirked. "You think a warning like that could keep me away from Marshall? Think again Gumball." She said. PG glared at her and released her. He laughed so hard that even Fionna was weird out. "Umm, PG?" said Fionna. PG wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes. "Sorry Fionna! I was just kidding. I didn't mean to do that. It is all a joke!" PG smiled and laugh again.

Fionna looked at PG like he was crazy. "So my relationship with Marshall?" asked Fionna. PG smiled at Fionna and said "I give you my blessings!" Suddenly the bell rings and the students went to their class. PG patted Fionna's shoulder. "Well you better go to class now! Don't want your teacher to be waiting" Fionna nodded her head in confusion and left PG.

PG smiled and looked at Fionna until she disappeared from his view. Then, his friendly smile from his face disappeared. "I give you my blessings for your relationship to be destroyed" he said to himself.

During the last bell as Fionna was packing her things, PG went to see her. "Hey Fionna!" said PG. Fionna smiled at PG and said "Hey PG! What's up?" asked Fionna. PG handed her an invitation to his house. "I'm having a tea party but one of my guests is not coming. So, I was wondering you want to go?" he asked. Fionna took the invitation. "Sure. When is it?" she asked. "Tonight. Just wear your casual clothes Fionna" said PG. Fionna smiled once more and thanked PG for the invitation. She left PG and went home with Marshall. PG smiled while looking at the happy couple. "It won't be too long, your relationship will be gone Fionna. I will make you pay"

That night, Marshall saw Fionna readied herself to go out. He hugged her from behind and asked her "Where are you going?". Fionna handed him the invitation PG gave her. "PG invited me to go to his tea party." She said. Marshall's face suddenly went dark. "You can't go Fionna." He said with a stern voice. Fionna looked at Marshall with a confused look. "Marshall?" she asked. Marshall held her hands and said "Don't go Fionna. Promise me you won't go." said Marshall. "But-" Marshall gripped Fionna's hands tighter. "Please Fionna". Fionna looked at Marshall and sighed. "Okay but let me call PG to let him know I won't be coming." Marshall exhaled a breath of relief. "Sure okay."

The next morning just as Fionna went into class, PG held her hand. Fionna was shocked and tried to let go of his hands. "Um, PG? People are looking at us" PG realized what he was doing and let go of Fionna's hands. "Oh sorry about that. Why didn't you come last night?" asked PG. He knew why Fionna didn't go but he still wanted to know the truth. Fionna was nervous. "I told you. I had to study last night." Lied Fionna to PG. PG glared at Fionna but quickly smiled. "Oh I see. Well, I still had some leftover tea from last night. Would you like to drink it with me during the end of school?" Fionna thought for a while. 'Marshall has his basketball practice today. Maybe I can wait for him while drinking tea with PG' Fionna agreed to PG's offer and promised to meet him during end of school.

As promised, Fionna went to meet PG at his office. PG had set up the warm tea and a plate of biscuits. He smiled when he saw Fionna entered his office. "Welcome Fionna! To my office!" greeted PG warmly. Fionna was surprised to see the set up. "Wow, PG. You really did your best here." said Fionna. PG smiled and said "Well, for my finest guest I have to use my finest pottery!" said PG. PG poured Fionna a cup of tea.

"Please drink it Fionna" said PG with a warm smile. Fionna drank the warm tea in front of he. ""I can't believe that teas can taste delicious!" said Fionna. PG smiled as thanks. "So Fionna , how's your relationship with Marshall?" asked PG. Fionna ate some of the biscuits before answering "So far, Marshall has been a total sweetheart for me!" PG then said "Unfortunately, your relationship with Marshall, it'll be destroyed". Fionna looked at PG. "What do you mean by that?" Suddenly, Fionna felt sleepy. PG smiled. "Please take a sleep. I'll wake you up once it's all over." After that, Fionna couldn't remembered what happened.

"EXPLAIN TO ME FIONNA!" shouted Marshall. Fionna looked at the pictures on the table.

_Me? Why am I naked? Who is that man?_

Marshall ruffled his hair. He slammed both his hands on the table. "WHY FIONNA?!" he glared at Fionna.

_Why Fionna. Why did you do this to me?_

Fionna looked at Marshall but then looked down. She couldn't stand the angry and disgusted look on Marshall's face.

_Why can't I remember anything? Why am I doing it with another man? I'm only for Marshall. Who's that man? Why can't I speak?_

"TELL ME FIONNA" shouted Marshall. He sat down and covered his face with his hands. He sobbed and keeps repeating "Tell me Fionna"

Fionna tried to speak but every time she tried to speak, her throat hurts. It hurts like she had been shouting for days.

Marshall couldn't stand the silence. He stood up, took his things and left. Leaving Fionna hurt.

Sad.

Heartbroken.

And stained.

_**Sorry for the emotional chapter guys. I was listening to sad music and it kinda took I hoped you guys loved the story. Don't worry. There are still more to come! :D I'm on a roll today and I feel like writing three or four more chapters! WEEE! Get ready to be on the feels train! :'D /gets kicked.**_


	10. Chapter 9

Fionna didn't went to school for many days. The school called and she got kicked out of school for many absences. Cake heard the news and was shocked. She tried to go to Fionna's house but nobody answered the door. She wanted to search for Marshall but the seniors had already graduated and she lost contact with Marceline after she transferred school.

Every day, Cake went to Fionna's house and waited for Fionna to open the door. Yet every day, she failed at meeting Fionna. One day as she was going to knock the door, the door open on its own. 'It wasn't lock?' She went in and was welcomed with a very awful smell. She almost gagged just by smelling the awful stench.

Cake inspected the apartment and saw expired pizza lying around. Flies were buzzing around the garbage can and she could see some cockroaches running around. The apartment was so dark and the only light there is was from the television. "Fionna?" Cake called Fionna's name but there was no answer. Suddenly, she saw the door to Fionna's room was opened.

She opened the door and was shocked to see Fionna. Fionna's hair had grown too long and had reached her legs. Her nails were long and some of them had broken and has some dirt in it. Her clothes had fungus growing on them and flies were buzzing around her. Cake tried to call Fionna's name. "F-Fionna?".

Fionna turned around. Cake screamed when she saw her face. Her eyes were bloodshot red, her teeth were yellow and she had scratch cuts all around her cheeks. "Oh my gosh Fionna! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Cake shouted. Fionna covered her ears. "No more shouting. No more shouting." Fionna rocked herself back and forth while repeating the same words all over again. Cake covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh Fionna!"

Cake went and hugged Fionna. She didn't care the condition Fionna was in. All she knows that she had to save her friend. She looked at Fionna, one more time. "Fionna baby, what happened to you?" whispered Cake. Cake looked around the apartment. "Where's Marshall?" she asked. Fionna's face lit up. "Marshall? Marshall's here?" she asked with happy eyes. Cake was sad. She was sad to see her friend like this. "No sweetcakes. He's not here." Fionna's face went back to sad. "Me miss Marshall. Marshall is mad. Marshall shouts" said Fionna with a sad tone.

Cake wanted to cry. "Oh Fionna baby. I know I shouldn't trust that guy. If I knew he was going to be like this, I won't support your relationship with him." Fionna shakes her head. "No. Marshall not wrong. Me is wrong. Me make Marshall mad." Cake was confused. "I'll listen to you later but for now, let's clean you up shall we?" said Cake. Fionna didn't want to at first but after a while, she agreed to.

After many hours of hard labor returning Fionna to the way she used to be, Fionna finally returned back to normal except for one thing. Fionna couldn't speak normal English. Cake brought her to a doctor. The doctor examined Fionna and shook his head. "I'm sorry miss. It looks like your friend can't speak very long sentences." Cake was shocked. "What do you mean?" asked Cake. The doctor showed Cake an x-ray of Fionna's throat. There was a small tear in the picture. "Do you see this tear here?" asked the doctor. Cake nodded her head. "Each time your friend tries to speak long sentences, this tear will hurt her." Cake held Fionna's hand. "So you mean she can't speak anymore?" The doctor shook his head. "She can but short sentences only". Cake started to sob. "Fionna, just what happened to you until your throat has a tear?" Then Cake looked at the doctor. "Can't she have a surgery?" she asked. The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry but she can't. The throat is too complicated to do surgery. One wrong move and the person can't speak forever. It's a big and very dangerous risk" he said. 'I can't lose hope now' thought Cake. "Will it be heal?" she asked again. "It can but it will take years to heal" he replied. "How many years?" The doctor inspected the tear again and said "About 3 to 5 years" Cake stood up and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you" said Cake and left.

That night, Cake sat Fionna down at the table and asked her. "Fionna, can I ask you what happened between you and Marshall?" Fionna looked down. She gripped her clothes, feeling the pain of the memory that hurt her again. Cake held Fionna's hands. "Please Fionna. If I don't know what happened, I can't help you" She gave Fionna a very determined look. Fionna stood up and went into her room. When she returned, she gave Cake the pictures that ruined her relationship between Marshall.

Cake gasped. She threw the pictures away from her. "Fionna! Did you do that to Marshall?" Cake asked. Fionna quickly shook her head. "Me don't know" said Fionna with a sad tone. "Me got home very late. Marshall shouted. Marshall threw pictures. Me can't speak. Throat hurts. Head hurts." Then Fionna took one of the pictures and pointed at the muscular guy in the picture. "Me don't know. Big man. Me no clothes" Cake examined the picture and realized where it was taken.

"This was PG's office." She said in a low voice.

_**5 YEARS LATER**_

"Cake! I'm home!" said Fionna with a smile. She took off her shoes and put them at the shoe rack. Cake looked at Fionna with a smile. "Welcome home sweetcakes!" greeted Cake. She was preparing dinner as a celebration for Fionna's promotion. "I'm gonna take a shower! Just speak up if you need anything" said Fionna. Cake smiled and went back to cooking dinner. 5 years had gone by and Fionna's throat had healed. Cake won the trial against PG for poisoning and attempt of rape against a minor. PG lose and was locked in jail for the rest of his life. After that, Cake had banned two words from Fionna's life. Shouting and Marshall. Fionna's psychological doctor said "Banned anything that will remind Fionna of her trauma. If she were to remember anything from her trauma, she'll be taken away from reality." Cake was nervous at that time. She asked the doctor, "What if she does remember?" The doctor shook her head and said "She'll be in a semi-coma state. It means that either she wakes up to reality or she'll stay in her fantasy world".

Cake shook the memory out of her head when suddenly the doorbell rang. Fionna said "I'll get it!" and opened the door. All was silent for a while. Cake was curious to see who it was and went to the front door. "Who is it?" Cake looked at the person and dropped the ladle she was holding.

"Marceline."

_**Wee awkward reunion and yes guys. Fionna turned into a ghost and couldn't speak normal English for five years. Pfft, don't judge me. I told you guys I'll be using the dramatic and long way. Well, what happens next? See you guys in the next chapter! /looks at clock. **_

_**Damn. It's 3:03 a.m. now =-=**_


End file.
